Moto deslizadora
thumb|250px|Una moto deslizadora 614-AvA Imperial. Las motos deslizadoras eran vehículos repulsores a aire abierto que enfatizaban la velocidad y la maniobrabilidad sobre la estabilidad. Los Jedi usaban el [[Deslizador de salto clase Undicur|deslizador de salto clase Undicur]], el cual resultó ser popular entre los civiles. Otra moto deslizadora civil era la moto deslizadora Joben T-85, utilizada por el Jedi Kanan Jarrus. Las Guerras Clon vieron el desarrollo de las motos swoop CK-6 para uso en climas fríos, así como de los deslizadores de combate diseñados para el General Separatista Grievous. El linaje de la moto deslizadora Imperial se puede rastrear a los deslizadores BARC utilizados durante las Guerras Clon. Las fuerzas Imperiales usaron la moto deslizadora 614-AvA hasta que fue reemplazada por la 74-Z. Las motos delizadoras a veces eran un blanco para el robo. Merei Spanjaf, una adolescente que vivía en Lothal, era propietaria de un deslizador de salto que podía caber en una camioneta deslizadora. Ella normalmente llevaba un casco y gafas cuando la montaba.Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Rebel Rising'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * *"The Face of Evil" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' * *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida}} Apariciones no-canónicas *Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Motos deslizadoras